Mikaelson Women
by DavinaDarling
Summary: Davina, Cami and Hayley are all lured Rousseau's by Lucien. He plans to get revenge on the Mikaelson's through their lovers, how will the Mikaelson Women save themselves, and how will there lovers react
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own The Originals or any of its Characters.

So this is the first chapter, this chapter is short and is just explaining their relationships.

 _At the Mikealson compound_

Klaus was standing over the balcony, tossing his glass of bourbon, contemplating and scheming against his latest threat Lucien, his old friend an ancient feud, coming back to haunt him. After all he loves. Cami was sitting on his bed flipping through one of Klaus' sketch books, she glanced admirably to her lover who was deep in thought, Cami wished he would open up to her, share his thoughts but she also enjoyed guessing, predicting his feelings, it was her job as his shrink, she was naturally curious always was. There was something about Klaus that drew her in he was magnetic. He was apparently a monster but he was more like an angel, he was beautiful and dynamic, he turned his head met her eyes and she felt whole again.

Hayley was rocking on her chair in her daughter's nursery; she was at peace watching her baby girl play with her little knight. The little murmurs and shrieks of joy her daughter would make shot joy through her soul. It was times like these enemies and threats sounded trivial and other times they were the centre of her existence to defeat them and to protect Hope. She didn't even notice Elijah leaning against the doorway watching Hayley and Hope, smiling in awe of them both. Hayley was his light she made his heart beat faster, Hayley turned and met his eyes she curved her lips and her eyes smiled, Hope shrieked and all attention went back to the little girl.

Kol sat in his chair watching Davina flipping through a grimoire; she flipped her head around her curls bouncing. Kol smiled she turned around walked towards him her boots clipping the floor, swung her legs around the edge his chair and smiled, she leaned down held his neck and kissed him, electricity coursed through his veins. She smiled her cheekbones raised, she looked beautiful. He owed Davina everything she was his life, the best part of him was her, she brought him back to life, in every way possible way, after he died, she paid any price to get him back, she would not give up on him, she fought for him. She also woke him up taught him how to live. She was adventurous and rebellious. They were kindred spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own The Originals or any of its Characters.

 **Okay guys this is the second chapter, I'm not completely sure were I'm going with this story so any feedback will be helpful, and don't worry none of my babies will die in this. Thank you for all the feedback.**

 _At the Mikaelson compound_

Davina was in the kitchen boiling water for tea, when she got a phone call from an unknown number she stopped the kettle sat on the sofa and tapped answer.

"Hello"

"Hello Davina Claire" She started to worry but took in a deep breath her voice unfaltering

"And you are?"

"Lucien Castle, of course" there was a pause, "Straight to business then, I have your friend Josh here at Rousseau's." there was another pause. "And yes love no magic works here so you will be defenceless against me but I give you my word it's only for a chat as I need a Claire witch."

"Why?"

"For a blood spell, come alone or your friend dies." He hangs up the phone and Davina starts to panic, she threw on a Jacket and left the compound rushing down the lit up streets, jazz blasting through the streets.

Once she reached Rousseau's she yanked the handle open, she saw Josh tied up and he looked into her eyes his filled with fear and worry, Lucien appeared from the shadows with a wide sickening smirk.

"Hello, darling."

"Lucien." She stared straight into his wicked eyes. "Let him go."

Lucien walked towards Josh and swiftly unties his bonds and compels him to leave without a word. Josh walks past Davina the fear still in his eyes.

"My new regent has spelled this lovely joint, so no supernatural abilities work in here, except for mine of course." He picks up a bottle of bourbon drinks some and continues.

"You see I may have told a fib, I don't need a Claire witch for a blood spell, I need a Claire witch as a hostage against the Mikaelsons'."

"Only one Mikaelson cares about me, I think you choose the wrong hostage, Lucien." She spat out with venom

"Darling, you think this is where my plan ends" He chuckles through the sentence.

Davina's breathing was quickening uncontrollably complete panic took over her body. She was helpless, she came to save her friend, save someone she loves and now she has put more people in danger and she hated it.

"Now I am going to call dear Camille, she will run to save her sweet Davina and then I will take Hayley and this is to be my revenge on the Mikaelsons."

"Why are you going to do to us? When she got no reply she continued. "We didn't do anything to you."

"You're a Mikaelson women, this was inevitable for you all, you claim you love them and then wonder why you have to suffer, everyone close to the Mikaelsons suffers they destroy the things they love, and if you couldn't predict it, you're just naïve."

"Lucien please." Davina began to beg she was terrified. He was furious and lashing out, he was more dangerous than anyone.

"You did this to yourself." He laughed, mocking her. A tear fell down her cheek.

"What are you going to do to me." She whimpered.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise my lovely." He walked towards her, she tried to run out he sped in front of her and brushed a tear from her face she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to back away, he chuckled at her again.

"Now love, get yourself looking presentable, we will have guests soon." Lucien left opening the door revealing a group of vampires guarding her.

She slumped down onto her knees crying feeling hopeless. Cami and Hayley would come she knew they would, she never wanted to be that girl the selfish one everyone gives up everything for her, she wanted to be the helpful one, the brave one not weak.

Lucien Left the bar with a smirk on his face, he watched his plan fall into place, he could imagine the Mikaelsons faces when they realised he took everything from them. Then called Cami.

"Camille." He greeted in his thick accent

"Who is this?" She replied coldly.

"What a cold greeting, what do I owe that unpleasantness."

"Lucien?" She asks, realisation and panic setting in.

"I would treat myself nicer or your dear friend Davina may suffer."

"You have Davina? If you have hurt her I'll…"

"More unpleasantness, your friend will be fine if you follow my rules, you will come alone to Rousseau's and tell no one were you are going." Lucien hung up.

Cami shut her laptop squeezed on her tan boots and slammed the door. It was spitting rain outside and the moon shown over the puddles across the silent street.

Once she reaches Rousseau's she feels something lift off her, it was her vampirism. She turned to see Davina ran to her and hugged her. Davina was crying on her shoulder, when Cami pushed back to see her face.

"Why did you come here?" Davina cried, her hands in tight fists.

"Davina calm down." Cami tried to reason with her.

"We are stuck here." She said numbly, as she walked to the wall and sunk against it, Cami did the same, and they knew Lucien was a threat, but they never really felt that something like this was possible.

"Were going to be okay, were going to get out of here, I promise." Cami looked Davina in the eye holding her by her neck and pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Originals or any of its characters.

Cami and Davina sat on bar stools, Davina turned and saw vampires waiting outside the door. Davina and Cami had drunk way too much but reality had yet to disappear, Cami took Davina's drink away from her, Davina glared, but any more and she would have probably passed out.

"Do you think Hayley will come?" Davina muttered.

"Yes, she will." She stated surely then under her breath said "Then we will make a plan."

Davina nodded, "Cami, he really hates them, he wants them to suffer." Davina paused words slightly slurred. "Who knows what he'll do to us."

Cami looked towards Davina, her eyes watered with fear. Cami held her hand tight.

"Hey, don't think like that, we will get out of here."

 _At the compound_

Hayley got up to get a glass of water after tucking Hope into her cot, She saw Davina's phone on the kitchen she called Davina to give it to her and there was no response, Kol them came downstairs to tell Hayley she left a while ago and he had no idea why, Hayley was a little puzzled because Davina seemed pretty attached to her phone but she brushed it off, That's when she tuned in her supernatural hearing to her phone vibrating upstairs she sped upstairs to retrieve to hoping she hadn't woken up her daughter, It was an unknown number and she cursed that some stranger nearly woke Hope, she answered with a sigh.

"Hello." She asked disinterested expecting it was a wrong number.

"Hayley." A strong thick accent crooned through the phone.

"Do I know you?" She replied, anger rising slightly.

"It's Lucien, I'm wounded." Now Hayley's anger had boiled over

"Why are you calling me?" She replies coldly. Lucien was dangerous but she was getting on her nerves.

"I have a few friends here, and we were wondering if you'd like to come and hang out." He replied sarcastically.

"Who are your friends?"

" Davina Claire and Camille O' Connell, we're at Rousseas, don't tell anyone were your going or your friends will suffer." He finished his voice dangerous any sarcsim or lightness gone.

She left her room looked in the nursery to see hope sleeping and rushed out of the house and down to rousseaus, she arrived to see a gang of vampires grab her, her yellow eyes glowing with anger and as soon as she reached inside the property they left and she fell to the floor. Lucien laughed. Cami and Davina turned around and stared wide eyed.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Hayley shot him a hard glare and stood to get to her feet and when she had just stumbled up ready to try and fight he knocked her back to the ground. Cami and Davina gasped and Davina got up from her stool, but Cami held her back. Davina was very impulsive and she was fortunate that Cami was so rational.

"Now that everyone's here, I can reveal my plan." He stated sinisterly

Hayley sat next to Cami and Davina, but none of their eyes left Lucien. He walked towards them and leaned down. The regent came into the bar followed by the vampires stationed at the door.

"We will be leaving New Orleans tonight." They felt much more uneasy on hearing that, there was a better chance of escape if they knew where they were.

Hayley suddenly spoke interrupting him, "What are you going to do to us?" She questioned fiercely.

He brushed some hair behind her ear and whispered in a sickening voice, "I am going to make you suffer, the regent then started chanting, and pain started prickling in their heads and it wasn't long until they were screaming as pain consumed there body tears of blood falling on the floor, there whole bodys contracting and stiffening, their lungs panted and hearts slowed it felt like an eternity and shrill screams were echoing past their ears, and then blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long way through the morning, Klaus Kol and Elijah were pacing around the compound, they had been pacing like this for hours all full of tension and Freya was sitting on her knees with a map in front of her, failing repeatedly at tracking any of the girls.

Klaus snapped at Freya when it looked like she had taken a break.

"Freya! You will not leave that spot until Camille is found." He stared menacingly at her, Elijah stepped in front of Klaus a hand in front of him.

"Brother, don't you dare take this out on our sister." Klaus growled.

Freya ignored both of them and went to get a new map and a drink of water, Klaus saw her return with a fresh map, and felt guilt setting in but he was so tense and could lash out at anyone right now. Freya was hardly even offended; she was as worried as any of her brothers.

Kol stared at his phone pointlessly and when he heard Klaus shouting he snapped he crushed his phone in his hand the sharp stinging sensation made him only fuelled his rage he broke the stair rail and threw it against the wall causing a deep dent in the plaster. Elijah restrained his hands and waited until Kol's breath was even. Kol collapsed onto a cushioned arm chair he gripped into the wooden arms.

Elijah looked at his brothers, feeling his need to restrain his brothers. He had a heavy pull in his chest he was at his own breaking point but he couldn't react in aggression like his brother, he had to keep himself together. Hayley was gone. Elijah broke the tension.

"Who took them?" Elijah said slowly.

"Lucien." Klaus said with finality in no mood to talk to anyone.

"Ah yes, Lucien the man the two of you angered, nor I or Davina did anything to him, and the two of you have put her in danger!" Kol jumps from his chair and Klaus rises, Kol's veins appeared and Elijah pushed him down to the ground firmly.

"Brother, we are a family each one of our mistakes are for all of us to bear." Elijah's voice wavers "It seems the ones we hold close pay for our mistakes."

Klaus' phone rang and he tapped answer, Kol and Elijah listened and rose, Freya stood clumsily and rushed next to Klaus.

"Klaus!" A thick strong accent mused sarcastically; Klaus could hear an engine rumble.

"I will skin you alive." Klaus said menacingly calm.

"Now, be careful Nik." Lucien spat out the name his close ones called him usually it was laced with affection or humour but he said it with venom.

"Cami may suffer immensely for that little threat; yes I have Cami, Hayley and Davina." Klaus, Kol and Elijah's facial features hardened when they heard there names.

Freya let a tear fall down her face, she realised the magic had taken its toll on her when the tear was laced with blood.

"What do you want from us Lucien?" Elijah finished bluntly. Kol paced around fists clenched.

"See that's the thing Elijah, I don't need anything from you. Its liberating really, now there's you begging for mercy from me a onetime pawn."

"You know what will feel liberating Lucien? Tearing your eyes from there sockets." Kol growled.

"Oh Kol you can try but what will happen to Davina." Kol growled.

"You dare threaten us; you touch a hair on anyone's head we make you suffer unimaginably." Elijah finished.

Freya sat back down and got back to her locator spell, knowing that nothing would come of the threats coming from her brothers mouths.

"Funny Elijah, that's exactly what I plan to do to Hayley."

Davina stirred in the back of the van her cheek brushed against the dark fleece, she opened her eyes and light from the windscreen blinded her and she groaned. Her muscles ached and she pushed up her hands and her shoulder clicked, she pushed up and her thighs ached.

Kol's eyes widened when he heard her moan. He heard the noises she meant and he would do anything to carry her and hold her soothe her pain. Lucien turned his head and smirked as she contorted her features in pain.

"Davina, you're awake." Lucien mused, Kol features were hard.

Davina ignored him and crawled to Hayley who was just to her right, she shook her.

"Hayley, Hayley." Her voice was scratchy from screaming.

They were all anxious at the end of the phone; the pain was clear in Davina's voice. Lucien suddenly grabbed Davina by her neck, his fingers in dented into her delicate skin, leaving dark punishing marks Davina screamed and he brought her against his car seat she squirmed around trying to retreat.

"I would stop, if I were you. You should let them sleep while they still can."

She frantically pushed her legs against the seat and nearly hit the handle bar. He then threw her against the dark steel at the rear of the car she cried out and when she made impact she screamed and fell hard to the ground unconscious. This awoke Hayley and Cami they crowded around Davina groaning and shaking her lightly almost begging her to smile and tell them she was okay. Cami let a tear fall down her cheek seeing Davina with blood oozing down her temple and dark marks across her skin, he had clearly done damage to her bones. Hayley watched her friend eyes full of fury.

Kol on the other end of the phone stood in silence, his eyes filled with pure rage, he was helpless, they all were. The brothers watched Kol cautiously and Freya took the silence as an opportunity.

"Hayley, Cami we will get you out of there I promise." Freya said coldly.

"Ah, Freya I'm missing you already, darling." She could imagine his smirk on the end of the phone and his arrogance sickened her. She put the phone into Elijah's hand and walked upstairs full of purpose she would destroy Lucien for this.

Kol was frozen, but sadly not numb; he felt immense fear and anger. Davina the girl he loves was suffering because of him.

Lucien turned, to his captives, he hit Vans shoulder who had headphones on the entire duration of journey, Lucien told him to put them down, he left the phone on a sinister smile on his face seeing Cami and Hayley's watered eyes with pupils huge in fear. They felt the piercing pain their bodies convulsing and let out shrill screams and then blackness.


End file.
